Foreplay
by Mikeala-and-Whitney
Summary: "I'll take you bloody if you like, I like my meat rare."
1. Chapter 1

Title: Foreplay

Summary: "I'll take you bloody if you like, I like my meat rare."

Characters/Pairings: Well, it's Buck Hughes and Jason Brody. And oh, hey, look it's Keith being sad.

Warnings: Keith is really sad. All the time. Also, heads up, a lot of cussing because of reasons. Oh…and Buck being Buck.

Disclaimer: I own none of this franchise. None. At all.

* * *

The air filled with the tension that could be sliced by a knife, which ironically Buck Hughes was holding. The mad man kept eying up Jason Brody like he was a piece of meat, and Buck was the shark. Shit.

Wasn't that what ol' Buck said? Buck wouldn't let him out of here. The crazy fuck liked his meat rare. It just made Jason sick to his stomach. Most things on this Island did anyway.

This wasn't how it was supposed to. Jason was supposed to get Keith, and they were supposed to leave…after Buck got his knife. How could he be so stupid?

Jason stood his ground, watching the body language. Buck was just ready to strike at any moment, knife "Listen, Buck—" Jason tried to reason, he really did.

"No, no, Jas." Buck chuckled, it was low and it rumbled. Those eyes pierced right through Jason, digging into his skin like his hands would if Jason wasn't clever enough to pay attention.

Buck shook his head, knife held tight in his hand, "No, Jas. I think you and I need to have another talk of manners. I told you I should've caned you when I had the chance. It looks like…" The mad man gave a laugh, studying Jason's body some. Buck chuckled, it was low and it rumbled.

Those eyes pierced right through Jason, digging into his skin like his hands would if Jason wasn't clever enough to pay attention.

"That we have another chance. Third time's the charm, eh?"

Jason didn't like the sound of that then again everything that came out of this man's mouth sent his stomach into twisting knots. He kept his stance, protecting Keith. He could still hear his friend sniffling.

Buck was like a rattlesnake, every time Jason spoke against him—it just pissed Buck off even more.

With the knife in his hand, and grinning like the devil, Bambi seemed more horrifying of a name. It's not just a fucking knife though, that's what Buck said. It's more than knife, a work of art and it was in Buck fucking Hughes' hand. He never felt more afraid, even with Vaas. The beating of his heart is getting louder, boom, fucking boom.

He swallowed, still seeing how Keith shook in the corner of his eye. This was for Keith, right? He came here for his friend, and he was leaving with his friend.

"Listen, Buck—" Same line as before. Jason tried to reason, he really did.

"Don't do this. You got what you asked for. And. Keith. Is. Leaving." That was the last thing Jason Brody should've said.

Jason saw him lunge, and he moved faster than he thought he would. His hands grabbed Buck's wrists, struggling. Both moved, trying to push the other to the ground. Their feet scuffled, kicking up the dirt off the ground.

He fought as hard as he could. His fingers tightened on Buck's wrists just as tight as Mad Buck had on that knife nearing his face. There was a jerk and his head whipped forward, hitting violently against Buck's face.

"Shit-!" Jason heard Buck cry out loudly. Shit indeed.

Jason managed to get a glimpse of the man's face. Blood dripped heavily from Buck's nose and lips. It made Jason's stomach knot up and twist. He'd been lucky, hadn't he? That was a cheap shot but he took it. The change in Buck was sudden, Jason swore he heard a growl.

Without another chance coming his way most likely, he knew he had to make use of it soon enough. Jason slammed his body into Buck's, for the second time the collision was rough and timed.

Buck's free hand gripped one of Jason's wrists. Fuck. It felt tingly in his fingertips. Buck's grip is iron and it hurt like hell "Jas, that was stupid." Blood just kept pouring from his nose, down those lips that sneered "Really fucking stupid, Jas!" His voice is so loud, it pierced their ears.

Jason knew full well what would happen if Buck got his footing back again. He shoved hard again and both fell violently.

Buck's head hit his head, hard enough for him to bleed it seemed. Jason gathered enough balls to hit him again, foot kicking his gut. Jason hadn't prepared much ahead of that, besides somehow getting out of this broken down house with Keith in tow. So when he scrambled to his feet, stumbling some even, both he and Keith knew he looked like a fucking mess.

He reached out, getting to Keith, away from Buck. Hughes was still on the ground, touching his head but seemed still to be in daze. The sick bastard had hit his head pretty damn hard, hadn't it?

Jason knew they had to get away or they'd be both in more than trouble. Buck likes to fuck, that was the line, right? Christ this was some fucked up shit. His hand was grabbing Keith by his arm, fisting that ruined shirt.

"C'mon!" Keith yelped, but tried to keep up. Both somehow stumbling and getting up the stairs. Jason just kept thinking if they could just get outside the place, away from that lunatic. They could run into the jungle.

He really hoped for fuck's sake that Hector wasn't upstairs.

"Hurry!" Keith cried out, and they headed through the door. No sign of Hector the Collector. Jason nearly busted that front door down, a chicken ran on by. There's a loud banging, like a gunshot.

"Christ-" Jason kept a hold on Keith, making sure the man stayed with him. To keep him safe. Both going past the beat up car, and over that weak fence. Keith was still shaking all over, still afraid. They moved so fast, maybe they were just that scared, Jason doesn't even know anymore. They only could move, getting into the jungle as fast as they could. The trees and bushes scratching, and all sorts of shit.

Jason was barely aware of the static noise from the walkie talkie he still had. He had forgotten all about it. There's a clearing of a throat was heard, coming from the walkie talkie, a noise that both he and Keith heard.

_"You there, Jas? 'Course you are, mate."_

Keith automatically whimpered, like it was a reflex. He had to hold onto him, keeping them low enough. Jason glanced over his shoulder, wondering if the fuck could see them. They were only so far away from Buck's place but-

_"You and your little friend Keith playin' hide and seek, huh? Playin' hide and seek? Yes, Mr. Buck, my scared shitless friend Keith and I are playin' a game with you, sir."_

Jason didn't answer, no one did. The scared duo both just breathed heavily, waiting for a gunshot to the head maybe. Or for Buck to pop out and shout I found you. Something horrible. But what was worst than Rook Island anyway?

_"Fine. I can play games too, Jas."_

There was silence on their end of the walkie talkie.

_"I can play games too."_


	2. Chapter 2

They had moved so fast, Jason was sure they had gotten at least a few miles by the time they came to a stop for another moment. His lungs felt like they were on fire, and he kept looking back, thinking he'd see Buck and his fucking knife in hand.

He hadn't thought ahead, he had thought with his heart and his stomach, not his head like he should have. He had clearly underestimated Buck Hughes and they'd paid for it—but not really, no, not yet anyway.

"Keith. Keith, man. Look at me." He tried to grab his friend's arm but Keith was shaking horribly.

Keith kept muttering to himself "We're fucked, man. We're fucked." The nervous wreck he was.

Jason had to eventually grab him by his shoulders, shaking him "Hey!" Keith looked at him that time "Keith. You gotta stay strong, okay? Just a while longer. We gotta get to Daisy and the others. Remember Liza? They're waiting for us and we gotta stick together. We have to focus. Can you do that?"

Keith blinked, staring at his friend for a long time in a daze before he gasped, nodding his head "Sure, Jason. Yes. I-I can do that." The scared man nodded quicker that time "Yeah."

Jason Brody took that moment to take a deep breath, as if he hadn't taken in air in since they started running. He looked over his shoulder, then looked around. They were in the middle of a jungle, and if they went the wrong way, shit would go down. He had to be careful, to think but his thoughts were racing in circles. He ran his fingers through his hair, sighing, and for a moment he felt like the world was shaking under his feet.

He ran his hands over his face next, another deep breath "Okay. We gotta go, c'mon." He pulled his hands away from his face, grabbing Keith's arm, yanking the boy up from sitting on the rock. Keith had thought he could rest, this wasn't time for fucking resting and enjoying the sights.

Jason actually felt a bit guilty about it, yanking Keith around. God knew what the guy had been through, but fuck if Jason was gonna let Buck get Keith or anyone else back in his hands. That fucker needed more than getting knocked out, he was pretty sure Buck was being very fucking serious when he said he took his meant bloody, rare which that part Jason didn't want to know meant.

Both of the men moved through the thick bushes and flowers, pushing their way through as fast as they could. They had to get back to the Doc's cave, if they got there—Keith would be safe. That's what pushed through Jason's racing thoughts, to get Keith to safety. That's what he had promised his friend, right? To make sure Keith was safe, that they were all safe. He got him out, and that's how it was gonna stay whether Buck liked it or not.

There was a crackling noise that came from the walkie talkie still at Jason's hip, and both nearly missed the voice that spoke after a few moments.

_"You still out there?" _

Buck. Fucking Buck.

_"Listen, boys. I was thinking, I was just kiddin'. I am not going to hurt Keith at all."_

Like that fucker could be trusted. Jason kept his frown on his lips, tugging Keith along, both of them running through the woods. They kept sliding down hills, and dodging tripping over their own feet and hitting a tree. They had to keep moving, they could get pass this dirt path coming up and through the water. Surely Doc's place wasn't too far, Jason couldn't really remember at the moment.

_"I'm just gonna hurt you, Jas. How about that? You like that? I do. Hector does too." _There was a laugh after that, and it hurt their ears.

The laugh did little to stop their speed however. Both men kept moving, well, it was more of Jason dragging his friend along "Come on, just a bit over the path." There was that irrational paranoia creeping up inside of Jason. That sense of dread that Buck could everything he was saying, but they weren't pressing the button on their walkie talkie. That's what he has to keep reminding himself.

The sun hit them fast, as they left the jungle, and ran across the dirt path. Jason could hear the upcoming car "Hurry!" He yanked Keith, and both fell hard on the grass. They slid down, and Keith was crying out as he rolled onto a rock hard. Jason hit a tree, and groaned. They stopped for a moment, taking deep breaths and shaken up again. The car passed the road above them, and luckily didn't stop any time later either.

Jason managed to stand, grabbing onto the tree "Keith, you okay?"

"Y—Yeah." Keith whispered, then coughed. The still shaken up man stood slowly, his legs moving like jello "I'm fine." That was the biggest lie that had been told since being on the island.

They both coughed a few more times before grabbing onto one another, and Jason guided him through some more parts of the jungle before they walked through the water. Keith ripped away fast "Shit!"

"Shhh." Jason urged him, finger to his lips "Be quiet. Vaas' men all over, and they're not shy, okay?" He tried to look around, to figure out where they were. But Keith kept shaking, and grabbing his arm again, slowly walking through the older water. Jason prayed there weren't any crocs around here, at least they weren't sharks, right? That was some relief considering what had happened so far on this island.

"Come on…" Jason couldn't remember how many times he had said that phrase so far "We're close." Which was a basic lie, because he honestly had no idea where they were. Maybe he should call Dennis—Dennis would know where they were.

_"You know this is a lovely piece of art. Really, Jas. You out did yourself with getting this for me."_

The voice had a smile in it, and Jason could just fucking see it plastered on Buck's face.

_"Here I thought you were a weak minded, little shit. But you're really just a spoiled bastard. I spoiled you too much, let you get away with too much when on our treasure hunt. Well, don't you worry, Jas."_

He could hear hands clapping on the walkie talkie, and saw Buck's face again in his mind. Buck's face, and Buck's smile. That just pissed him off beyond anything.

_"Not anymore, alright? Mr. Buck will make sure you learn your lesson. I'm gonna find you, and your pretty boy Keith. And we're gonna have a real party then, hm? You won't get any cake though, I'm afraid. You'll be in the corner like all the other bad little misbehaving boys, hm? Jas? You still with me, mate?"_

Fuck you, Jason wanted to say. Fuck you and fuck your friend Hector too.

"Just a bit further…" Jason groaned, holding onto Keith like a support system. He tries to remember the time they were that once, all of them, Grant, Daisy, a support system when Keith tried to stop drinking. He tries to think of that because if he thought of Buck one more time…he was going to scream until his lungs burned.

"How much futher, man? You said we were close." Keith whispered, whimpering as they got up onto another dirt path. But Jason kept glancing up and down both sides of the path, to look for Vaas' men, or worse—look for Buck or Hector. He had no idea what Hector even looked like, nonetheless sounded like.

This was bullshit, all of this.

The walkie talkie crackled again, then a high pitched whirring noise.

_"Oh, c'mon, Jas. You're bein' a rude fucker now."_

Ignore it. Ignore it, Jason. That's what he thinks, that's what he knows. Ignore it and move, that's all they can. Jason shook his head, biting his tongue from grabbing the walkie talkie and scream at Buck Hughes and his never ending voice.

"Just a bit more. I promise." Jason nodded, a weak smile "We're gonna see Daisy, and the others, okay? The Doc is gonna fix you up and we'll be okay."

"You promise, Jason?"

"I promise, Keith." He wasn't sure if that was a lie or not. They wouldn't be okay, not after the shit that had gone down in this place. He wasn't even sure if Keith would still be Keith when they got home, if they got home—No. They were going home. They were going to go home and forget this place. Forget everything about this place.

It felt like hours, but eventually they got to the cave. Keith still clinging to him, and when the others moved away from the boat. They just froze, staring wide eyed and in shock.

"Oh god…" Liza was the first to speak, hands over her face "Oh, Keith—"

Daisy moved, helping Keith, arms around him "It's okay, Jason." She smiled "I got him…"

"What the hell happened out there, Jason?" Liza walked over to him, not taking her eyes off of Keith as Daisy helped him away, to the boat.

"You don't want to know…" He shakes his head, watching how Keith limped, Daisy kept talking to him too. She kept trying to make him stay awake, which Jason felt like he had done a piss poor job of doing. He hadn't protected Keith when Keith needed him. Shit.

"Jason—" Liza stared at him that time.

"I said you don't want to know. Okay? Let it go…" Jason hadn't meant to snap, glancing at her then walked past her too. He needed a fucking drink.


	3. Chapter 3

Jason tilted his head back some, eyes shutting slowly. He could not figure out how they wound up in this situation. That fucking DJ said they'd be fine. Yeah, right, get and skydive down, right? That's a fantastic way to end your vacation, guys. Once on the beach, they'd been knocked out and taken, and even fucking shot—

With a deep breath, he turned some, tilting his head. He kept his arms at his sides, hands lazily in his lap. Eventually he brought his legs up to his chest, hands on his knees. The cave didn't echo as much and that was something he never thought he would appreciate until this moment. It might have been very damp, and very cold but it was a safe place, a security blanket for them for the time being.

_"You doing okay, Jason?"_  
He opened his eyes before shutting them once more, shrugging his shoulders, yet he felt like he had to open them, to look. So he did, he opened his eyes and looked around. Even at the roof of the cave, which looked to be growing mold or some time of mushrooms, maybe he was imagining that too.

Jason felt sick to his stomach but he glanced at Daisy. Her back was to him, and he wasn't sure if she had even spoke. Maybe he was imagining things, maybe he was stressed out way too fucking much already and his mind was fucking with him again. He didn't even realize how much he cussed in the past week, but it was a lot he was sure.

_But get the fuck up!_

His head jerked suddenly, and he's looking to his side at nothing. No one was there, not on the boat anyway, just him and Daisy. Jesus—What…Where had that come from? Jason's eyes widened for only a second before going back to normal, if normal was in his vocabulary anymore.

_My favorite pupil—_

Jason rubbed his eyes before shaking his head, a soft noise escaped his lips, a sort of tired whine really.

He groaned softly, sliding his hand along his chest. Every part of him ached. He felt that throbbing near everywhere, in his fingers, in his head…and his feet. It made him moodier than he already had been.

The last thing everyone needed was to have Jason Brody breathing down their neck. He needed to find the others, he needed to make sure everyone was alright and make sure they stuck together as one group. If Grant was here they'd be taking orders from him, wouldn't they?

Grant was the leader, the strong one. Not him. Not Jason Brody. Jason Brody was a loser. He'd crack under pressure and make everything about him. Grant was better with stress and knowing the right thing to say…

Jason shook his head, opening his eyes partially. He took deep breaths, folding his arms. It looked like he was hugging himself. The cave was cold, no, fuck that it was freezing. Even with their fire going, it wasn't much at all. He glanced at his side, Daisy was still working on things.

The boat…right.

Jason groaned, hands on his knees as he tried to stand up. He had to grab the side of the boat be able to balance at first. His hair was stuck to his face…had he been sweating? He rubbed his hands together before taking a few steps. That had only proven how fucking cold it was.

"You okay, Jas?"

He froze in place, and couldn't even look at Daisy at first. It felt like his heart had taken a sudden leap and got stuck in his throat. Jason felt like gagging but he looked at Daisy, a lazy small smile.

"Yup. I'm doing fine." That was the biggest lie he'd told her so far.

Daisy smiled weakly and nodded. Daisy always seemed to know when something was wrong…like when Grant lied about getting into that fight with Keith. Yeah, Keith had been the one to ignite the flame of that fight but Grant said he just wanted to protect Daisy from it…to protect Keith from it. That was the way it went, pretend it never happened and go on.

Jason wasn't sure if he could act in this fucked up play anymore. He just wanted to go home.

He walked off the boat to the fire, still hearing the thunder cackling outside the cave. It was storming again, he should be out there looking for Oliver and Riley…

Another thunder clap, and Liza put her hands over face. She was sitting beside the fire, all alone and shaking. Shit. Jason put a hand gently upon her shoulder, rubbing some. That was all he could really do in times like this fucked up island, a pat on the fucking back.

"Hey, you doin' okay?" His voice was rough.

"Jason, I can't—…I just—Christ. Keith's still having nightmares…" She looked a mess herself, shaking her head and shoulders slumped.

"Hey…Hey, Liza, it's gonna be okay."

"Like Grant's okay?" Liza asked, her voice breaking. It sounded like glass in his ears, and it hurt. Liza looked at him, eyes widening a fraction or two, lips parted for a moment. She didn't say anything for a long time and neither did he.

"Hey…I—I didn't mean that, Jason, I just-"

He held his hand up a bit "No, no…it's…it's alright. We're all very stressed and the pressure of this place is wearing us down. It's alright."

"How do you know that?" She turned her head away, lips pressing together.

"I just do." He assured her, rubbing her back gently. For a moment, he wasn't sure if she'd let him do even that.

Lighting flashed across the sky, it lit up the entire inside of the cave for an entire three seconds but it felt like a lifetime. He felt like gagging again. What kind of poetic bullshit was he coming up with when thinking of this island? This wasn't poetic, this was bloody…brutal wildlife coming at them.

Jason felt his stomach tighten up again. He stood up straight for a moment before shifting slightly, rubbing his fingers together. There was a soft popping noise, and he looked down at his hands. Shit.

He hadn't realized he had dislocated his thumb. Christ…

It must have been that tumble down the hill with Keith or something.

He'd rather take an arrow to the arm right now than having to go listen to that walkie talkie again. Jason had been fumbling around with it, trying to use it in some other way but he'd just failed at that. He could always mess around with radio the Doc gave him though. It might help.

"Mr. Bro-Brody." A nervous voice interrupted his thoughts. It came from near the entrance of the cave, and a shaking doctor. The man looked a mess, soaking wet and fingers twisting together as he approached Jason and the others "I—I need to speak to you." Dr. Earnhardt pointed a finger at him, nodding, a weak smile.

Jason glanced at Liza, who was staring back at him. He sighed, and approached the man, hands on the Doctor's shoulders "Hey, you're soaking wet, Doc. You oka—"

"I told you…I must speak to you. It is very urgent, I assure you. Come, come. In privacy, please." Dr. Earnhardt took Jason's hand before he could protest, dragging him to the entrance. The thunderclap that came next pierced everyone's ears, everyone's but the doctor's it seemed.

Jason stared at the soaking man, and wondered if he'd made the best decision letting his friends and family stay under Dr. Earnhardt's protection but Daisy said he was harmless. He wondered if she put the magical beans that send the body jolting back and forth as harmless too.

"It—It is Buck Hughes."

There went the feeling of gagging on his own heart again but Jason took a deep a breath, a very deep breath in fact. He stared at the doctor and tried to steady himself, no need to get off balance and faint over some fucking name. It'd be okay, it'd be okay, right? That's what he kept telling himself.

"What about the sick fuck?" Jason tried his best to keep his voice civil and soft, low enough so the others didn't hear what they were saying.

Dr. Earnhardt shook his head, rubbing his hands, then brushing what hair he had left back "It—It—…Mr. Hughes' sent Hector, his second in command to—to my home. Mr. Hector said that Mr. Hughes wishes to buy more guns from me, and some…drugs, perhaps ones that contain hallucinations or even sedation, or both. Mr. Hector said Mr. Hughes is going hunting soon."

Hunting—Fucking christ…

"Hunting, huh? Well, a lot of people hunt in this place, right? Tigers roaming everywhere, and all that shit."

"Mr. Hughes is said to be hunting for not that, Mr. Brody."

Oh, fucking great.

This was fucking great!

"Oh?" Jason kept his tone in the disinterest side instead.

Earnhardt nodded his head, hands rubbing together, fingers curling into his palms nervously. The poor guy looked like he hadn't slept in days, or did he always look like that…Jason honestly didn't know anymore. But he put a hand on the man's shoulder "Hey, hey, it's okay, man."

That's what he kept telling everyone. How okay it was gonna be, how alright he was, and all that fucking bull that he could come up with. A great liar, that's another thing Jason Brody was good at being. Except with Vaas, with Vaas…that was different. It was harder to lie with him, and that bugged his whole body, making everything twitch and the hair stand on his shoulders. Here he was, being afraid of what Buck Hughes might do and it was Vaas who made the hair stand up on his arms.

"Mr. Hughes is a very dangerous man, he is not well." Earnhardt said softly, shaking his head "A very, very sick man." No shit, Doc.

Jason smiled a bit, it was very weak though "I'll make sure he doesn't hurt any of us."

"An—And Agnes?"

Jason glanced over his shoulder, barely able to see Daisy on the boat and looked back at the doctor beside him "Yeah, even Agnes. I'll make sure she's safe, okay? You too, you'll be safe too."

"O—Okay." Earnhardt smiled with him, a nod "Thank you, Jason."

That made Jason feel a bit better, even if it's just a bit. It was nice to be thanked, even by this poor man, it felt nice. Was this how Grant felt all the time? This warmth inside the cold, he wasn't sure if he really wanted to know the answer to that though.

"I…We are running out of medicine. Your friend Keith needs more bandages and…proper stitches. I do not have that, supplies is running very low. I will need flowers, and particular ingredients to help. Could you possibly, if you had the time, Mr. Brody to—"

"I can go out, sure. I'll get back to you as soon as possible." Jason was already agreeing, a nod and going past him. He felt eyes on him though, not just Earnhardt's.

"Jason?" Liza called out.  
Jason looked over his shoulder "I'll be right back—"

"You'll get soaked—" Liza shook her head, frowning some.

"After all we've been through, Liz, I don't think rain is one of my major problems at the moment." He cracked a grin, before turning again.

"W—Wait, Mr. Brody." Earnhardt took of his own coat, handing it to him with a shaky hand.

"Wha—"

"The rain…" The man explained softly, staring at him and for a moment he looked like the most innocent thing on all the island. Jason stared at him for a few moments, before taking the coat.

"Thanks…?" Jason wasn't sure how to properly thank him at the moment, he'd have to do that later. He nodded again, before turning and running out of the cave.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Foreplay

Chapter four

Disclaimer: I own none of this franchise.

* * *

Jason wasn't even sure if he had gotten the correct flowers, but he'd be damned if he was going to stay out long enough for it to start raining as hard as it was earlier. The sky still was grey, and thick with dark clouds, lightning flashing and thunder rumbling low like a bear. It was disturbing to be honest, to be on this fucked up island and suddenly—BAM! Fucked up weather joins the party.

It was already hard enough to not get randomly eaten by sharks, and crocodiles. Jason had already been pecked at by some peacock, he wasn't sure if he could take anything else, and fuck it if he was going back out there to get mushrooms in some underwater cave again. No, fuck that shit.

He held tightly onto his knapsack, it kept hitting his side. Pat, pat, pat, and it made him huff in annoyance. He kept moving up the hill, having to dig his heels in each time he moved. His fingers grabbing onto the grass, fighting to get up there. Jason finally made it after his fifth try, and glanced over the hill, ducking so suddenly when he saw cars.

Shit!

Vaas—?

He peaked over the hill again, hoping this tree beside him hid him better than the last few times he ended up getting caught by Vaas men. That had been just fucking annoying, when he was trying to find Dr. Earnhardt. But there Jason was, laying on the grass, the hood of his coat over his head—wasn't even his coat, it was the Doc's.

He could still feel his hair stuck to his face, sweat, or maybe rain, whatever the fuck it was running down his arms and face. He shook his head slowly, trying to see if it was Vaas' men. His eyes glancing over the cars, and the walk up to the house itself. Jason had to take a double glance as he saw one man walking ahead to the front door of the house with such…confidence, if he might dare to think that, a gun on the man's shoulder and a slight smirk.

Dr. Earnhardt was stepping out, shutting the door behind him. The doc looked nervous but then the Doc always looked nervous, so Jason wasn't really concerned with appearances—just words.

He could sort of make out the conversation that was being held.

"_Doctor Earnhardt_." The voice of the confident man wasn't thick, lacking age to it. The guy was probably around his own age, or Grant's even but the way he stood made him seem mature…older. Jason squinted some, trying to move a bit closer up the hill, enough to still be hidden though.

The man that was at the door had light brown hair, and from the looks of it, wasn't too bad looking. Nice light brown hair, and freckles maybe, Jason wasn't quite sure from where he was laying at on the hill.

The guy even had a nice set of abs, did everyone just wear tight shirts and open jackets all the time or was that just a Buck thing? Maybe that's what was required when someone worked for Buck fucking Hughes. Buck likes to fuck, that was the saying all around. Jason shook his head, he should have known already what sort of guy Buck was and what Buck liked…Buck got, never asked for.

His legs were cramping but he pushed himself. He had to hear what was being said, to watch and wait. The cave was only so far away, why hadn't he just gone the long way around…shit. This wasn't good, they might be there for hours, or buy guns or some shit like that. Jason shook his head again, brushing his hair back slowly from his eyes. He had to blink a couple times when his vision blurred a bit.

"Mr. He—Hector." Alec Earnhardt smiled weakly "I—I have your requests." Earnhardt nodded quickly as he could.

"Mr. Hughes will be quite please with them." Doc picked up a bag on his steps, and handed it to him slowly.

"This is Mr. Hughes' sedation, it will do wonders I assure you." That was Hector? Jesus chri—That dude was a lot less of what he imagined…but Jason hadn't put much thought into what Hector looked like at all, not really. Hector was just…someone Buck always mentioned, he wasn't even sure if Hector existed half the time…

_Hector, good news. I'm back in charge._

"Mr. Hughes is pleased by many things, Doctor." Hector still stared at the Doc, and from what Jason could tell, he sounded very amused by him and maybe even had a smile. He couldn't really tell from the angle he laid at on the hill. The birds squawked loudly as they flew overhead, that's when Hector glanced over his shoulder.

Jason's heart never raced so fast like it did in that very moment. He was so fucking nervous, fingers digging into the ground, gripping the grass with it. He could only stare, stare at the man who looked like he was staring back.

_Fine. I'll just pin the tail on Keith instead._

He let out a sigh of relief when he saw the man look around at other things. Shit, thank God, he hadn't seen him. Right? Hector didn't see him. That was a good thing, a great fucking thing—for the time being anyway. Jason took soft breaths, nearly panting, letting go slowly of the ground. He could see the dirt covering his palms, and in his nails.

"It is quite a beautiful day, Doctor." Hector smiled, it was a very warm smile.

"Is it?" Earnhardt glanced around, fingers twisting together "Yes, yes. I suppose so. Everyday is a good day on Rook Island, I believe it is. I get to do as I am intended to do on this island."

Hector looked back at Earnhardt "Which is?" The taller man tilted his head.

Earnhardt had the nerve to look innocent, tilting his head as well "Helping those in need, Mr. Hector."  
Hector actually seemed to laugh at it, softly, glancing away "The guns, where are they? Buck wants them."

Buck. First name basis. Of fucking course they were on first name basis already but Jason was nearly a hundred percent sure that Buck also required Hector to still call him Mr. Buck or sir at times. Yes, Mr. Buck, sir and Thank you, Mr. Buck, sir. Jason frowned some, shifting his way of lying on the grass again.

_Go fuck yourself, Mr. Buck, sir._

"It is presently in those boxes there." Earnhardt pointed to a set of boxes set beside his greenhouse "For the taking, and very effective too." The Doc smiled, still playing innocent. Jason assumed he was, hoping he was. The thunder cackled again, and Hector looked up.

"Hm." Hector looked back at Doc for a few moments before the gun slinging sidekick walked over to the boxes "Load them." Hector nodded to the men who had joined him on this adventure. The men moved as fast as they could, picking up the boxes and putting them onto the back of the cars.

"Did I do as requested?" Earnhardt asked, glancing over some at Hector then turned his gaze on Jason's direction for a few moments. Jason quickly looked at Hector, wondering if anyone noticed the Doc's actions.

Hector nodded, brushing his fingers over a box "For the time being. Mr. Hughes is hunting as I told you previously." Hector brushed his own hair back, a slow motion of fingers before the man turned some to look at Earnhardt.

The lightning flashed across the sky.

"Mr. Hughes needs specific…tools when hunting his targets." Hector smiled warmly again, before going to another car. Hector really didn't seem to care too much about the Doctor's terrified state, or anything about the man, just what Doc could provide.

"I will speak with you on the phone if we require your assistance further."

"Yes, Mr. Hector." Earnhardt still kept his head tilted, and smile, nodding "Thank you, Mr. Hector. Mr. Hughes is only too kind, as well as you. I do hope to assist those in need as I have mentioned."

Jason felt his stomach doing flips, before tightening up again. He kept where he was though, not moving another inch until he saw the cars go down the path. He hadn't even noticed that other path that went down the hill, only the one had to fucking climb up and that took forever and ever—

Okay, it's clear, right? He looked around, slowly sliding off the hill. He glanced around, still slightly crouched before heading to the Doctor himself. Earnhardt was still staring off into space, waving at someone who wasn't there anymore. Hector was gone, for the time being, and Jason needed to be back in the cave again until he could figure out how to get the others.

"Hector is such a nice person." Earnhardt said softly, smiling "A wonderful, helpful lad—"

"Doc." Jason sighed, touching the man's shoulder "I got what you needed."

Earnhardt seemed to realize Jason was there again when he looked at him so happily, "Ah, Mr. Brody, how nice to see you. You've brought what I asked of?"

"Yeah, some of it anyway. I could only get a few flowers, it was a fucking nightmare out there with the the rain and Vaas' men." He handed the knapsack over "Some flowers, and some other stuff you asked for."

Earnhardt took the knapsack with great excitement, even clapping his hands together as he held the back tightly to his chest "Oh, thank you, Mr. Brody. Always helpful, Mr. Brody. You are a very generous man to my work and I. Agnes will be waiting for you, you should see her. I will speak with Dennis, and see if he has news of your other friends."

"Thank you, Doc." Jason had to nod his head, and give a weak, sort of smile because that's all he could do. At least Doc was happy, Jason pleased someone at the end of the day. That's what he kept telling himself instead of Grant would have done this and that. Grant would have smacked his ass into the ground if he kept complaining. Keep it together, Jason. Keep it together.

Shit. He was probably just going to think of it again at the end of the day, all he wanted to do was drive his knife into Vaas' fucking face. He rubbed his eyes for a moment before clearing his throat "Sure, yeah. I'll go see Dais—I mean, Agnes. Yeah." Jason didn't bother to ask who Agnes was, from the house and that bedroom, and the Doc, it wasn't too hard to put together the puzzle's pieces.

_He's harmless._

Earnhardt had gone through enough shit. He didn't need more added on it.

He moved away, going slowly pass the steps. His legs ached, he still ached all over. Everything was getting heavier each day, each minute and each second. It was exhausting being the hero, he wasn't even sure how Daisy or Liza kept it together. Then there was Keith, his best friend and he couldn't even ask Keith how he was. Keith kept crying, kept having nightmares and kept flinching at every touch and hug. It was all too much, all too heavy. But Jason Brody had to keep pushing, to keep going ahead.

That's what Jason Brody did. Kept moving on, kept fucking life in the back with a shove. He wasn't about to let some guy named Hector give him nearly a heart attack over Buck. Buck wasn't even there, not yet anyway. They could still be safe here, be safe in the cage. Alec Earnhardt was protecting them, and for the time being, they'd stay here in their cave.

_Ooo, be careful, Jas._

Jason Brody would find his friends, and he wasn't gonna let Buck Hughes hurt anyone like that again.


	5. Chapter 5

Jason groaned, eyes still shut tightly as he laid beside the fire. He folded his arms, trying to get back to sleep or some form of rest. Christ, he's not even sure if this will be the night he doesn't have a nightmare…nightmares. He kept thinking of fucking Hughes and that goddamn freckled face Hector. Hector looked like some cheerful motherfucker who didn't care who he hurt, just like Buck. What a pair those two made…

What was the point anymore? Jason knew he had to go back out there. He had to find the others…they had to get off the island. Liza was still holding Keith at night when Keith would let her anyway, and Daisy still got onto him for not being more supportive with Earnhardt.

What was he supposed to do? Say? Thanks, Doc, your kid is dead though and Daisy is not Agnes. Oh, and hey, thanks for taking the heat from the Predator with freckles. Jason could only do much without breaking down. The last time he had a panic attack it ended with Grant getting shot.

He would not have that happen again.

Never.

He can still feel the hands grabbing his, how tight the grip was around his wrists. The fear creeping along his body, reminding him how terrified he had been in that moment too. Not just for Keith, but for himself. How horribly, horribly indecent and bloody things could have gotten if Buck had gotten on top of him Jason was pretty sure he would have been dead or worse…if Buck had managed to get a hold of him properly.

Thank god for crates.

Jason opened his eyes partially, seeing how the flames flickered. The sounds of crackling filled his ears, that and that fucking rain from outside. Great, another fucking storm. That's exactly what they all needed. This was getting more than exhausting.

Jason shut his eyes for another moment.

_Eh, Jas. C'mon. Wake up._

He'd kill that son of a bitch next time he saw him.

When he opened his eyes again, he pushed himself back up. He tried to sit without wanting to throw up. The feeling of dizziness came rushing back for a few minutes. Jason took a deep breath before getting onto his feet.

He should check on Keith. He sighed, and turned from the fire. His legs hurt, but then again, everything hurt. There's only rain and crackling in his ears, it's soothing in a weird way even if it did piss him off at the same time.

Keith's laying on his side, back to everything and everyone, hugging himself. Shit. Keith could've been having another nightmare. Fucking Buck…

_When you first looked at my face, what did you see?_

Jason tried his best to not think of Buck, but Buck Hughes had a way of invading personal thoughts, personal space. There was a moment where he couldn't hear Buck at all, and then it'd be nothing but history lessons and mocking comments. Things said, and done, that flashed in his mind and it made him sick. All if it, it just made Jason sick to his stomach. He felt like throwing up, but it'd most likely be nothing but mushrooms and water.

He shook his head, swallowing, still feeling how watery his mouth was. That feeling someone gets when they want to throw up, when their stomach is backfiring on him. He shook his head again and again, tightening his grip on his shirt as he hugged himself like that. It wasn't right, it wasn't right. This shouldn't be happening. The sounds of the rain growing louder from outside, pitter patters on rocks and leaves, and anything else. He couldn't hear Vaas' men anymore, or even the birds, just the rain and the crackling of the fireplace they had inside the cave.

Jason knelt down slowly as he could, quiet was a rarity on this fucking island apparently. He started to reach for Keith's shoulder, trying to give some sort of comfort. It was a sickening sight really, the bruises and the cuts, the markings that Jason knew Buck had made sure was as bright as day when someone looked at Keith. It was pathetic, how Buck thought he could just…Buck could just get off without a single scratch on himself and go on living life as Buck always did. Jason would make sure that didn't happen, for Keith, for Grant, for Daisy…for everyone.

He gently leaned down "Keith, hey…you okay?" That's all they ever asked in this island, but he, again, knew the real answer. No one was ever going to be okay, not ever again, not after all this but he tried anyway. Jason realized Keith was out of it, and for a moment Keith's face relaxed finally. Jesus…Keith really scared him that time.

His fingers brushed over the tattered shirt, about to pull away until he noticed the redness to Keith's backside, at his hip…

"What the hell…" He lifted the shirt some and his stomach tightened as it had before. It made vile start to ride in his throat but Jason swallowed, and fought it back down. A fucking…There was a Stag, a brand on Keith's hip, it was still red and healing. It was…It was Buck's sick way of marking him. He just knew it.

"Son of a bitch…" Jason curled his fingers into his palms so tightly, until his nails dug into the skin. Until it hurt.

There was a warmth that spread on his shoulder, a hand was touching there. He turned his head slightly, only for a second, hair stuck to his face and he was breathing heavier than he realized before "I'm going to fucking kill that son of a bitch."

"Wha—What?" It was Liza. She looked so scared suddenly, eyes widening "Kill who, Jason? Jason, who are you talking about—?"

"Buck fucking Hughes." Jason stood suddenly, his shoulders stiffened and he glared at nothing. His fingers still curled into his palms, making fists and he just stood there. His chest felt like it was on fire, everything felt so hot, he couldn't even listen to the rain really, not anymore. It was a horrifying idea, imagining himself running around finding the knife while Keith was being…when Keith was screaming, and fighting…

And Buck was branding him like cattle.

"Jason. Calm down." Liza whispered, touching his arm, slowly sliding her hand down to his wrist. She placed her other hand on the top of his, and shook her head "You need to calm down. You can't scare Keith like this, or worry anyone else. We gotta find the others, remember? Then we can do whatever we need to and leave this place…"

He chest rose then fell, in easy movements, but his breathing was heavy.

_It is a beautiful day, isn't it?  
_That turn that came around on fucked up thoughts, Hector crossed his mind.

For a long time, he remained silent and did not answer her. It was better to think before talking, to not at her like he had Buck. He'd been told how he needed t keep his temper in check, that it was no way to get ahead in life.

"Sure." Jason finally whispered, still glaring at nothing "Sure, whatever you say, Liza." But it was a lie. It was all a lie. He was going to hunt that motherfucker down and—

Buck would have laughed at him, laughed right in his face. Buck would have thought he was pathetic, Hector probably too. Poor Jas and his failed attempts to bring moral to this island. The jungle didn't care where he came from, Buck had told him that too. One eats what they kill here, they weren't savages…they were the shepherds. If Buck was there shepherd. and they were the flock, then they were fucked big time.

Jason sighed deeply, taking in a breath or two before pulling away from Liza's touch. He walked back to the fire, before sitting down. His fingers rubbed his pants some, and he stared at the fire. He stared, and watched, and waited. There wasn't much he could do, it was still pouring rain like before and he wouldn't get far. He'd have to wait and hear if Earnhardt said anything. Maybe he should check the radio…

"It's okay, Keith." He could hear Liza whispering to their friend, and imagine her stroking the man's hair. Jason shut his eyes tightly before standing again, pushing himself up and walked over to the radio. The steps seemed to take forever until he plopped down beside it. His hands immediately going to the dials.

There was nothing really at first, nothing but static then some songs. He was familiar with those, they always played when he drove around the island or listened to Vaas' men walk around. It was not anything of real interest.

_It seems…my dear Island, that Bambi Hughes is hunting for rabbits._  
That was just great. That's exactly what he needed to hear. Jason shut his eyes once more, and shook his head. Vaas and his fucking know it all voice. Vaas thought he was clever…but he wasn't. He wasn't at all.

He rubbed his eyes some, fighting the bile that rose in his throat again.

_It seems that Bambi wants his friends back. His little rabbit…his Thumper. Do any of you know where Thumper has hopped off to? No? How about his little fucking flower?  
_Jason wasn't sure if even Vaas knew what he was talking about anymore. He stared at the radio, waiting to hear more. He picked the headphones up, they were plugged in and were finally working, there was no need for the others to hear anything that Vaas had to say unless it was important.

_C'mon, hermano. Yeah, you. You know I know you know._

There was a laugh, and some silence that followed. Vaas was probably acting and enjoying this, every moment of the time, of the hunt. If Vaas knew about Buck's hunt for them, then the whole Island probably knew. Which probably meant Hoyt knew too, and that was not what Jason needed.

_We all know you pissed off Bambi, Jason. He's coming for you. He's going to find you…because that's what hunters do. They always get their bag, right? _

He took a deep breath, rubbing his mouth some. He shook his head again, because that's all he could do. What was it that Buck said once to him? This was some fucked up foreplay.

_They get their prize. That's what you are, Jason. You're a prize and he's gonna skin you like all the other little rabbits he's found on this island, whether they were bought…or not._

He ripped the headphones off as fast as he could, tossing them down. Jason turned the radio off, and hung his head. His hands went over his face soon after, deep breaths. This was a fucked up nightmare. He hated them all. He hated them and they hated him back. Hate for hate, it was a merry go round of torture on this island. Dennis had to find out where the others were or he'd go fucking insane.

"Fucking…" Jason took one more deep breath before pulling his hands away from his face. He rubbed his hands together, looking up at the top of the cave. He could see bats hiding, and mushrooms growing and even glowing. Earnhardt, where was that doctor…He needed to talk to Earnhart.


	6. Chapter 6

It had taken a good hour and a half to get to the village, however, luckily for Jason, he'd managed to take down two of Vaas' cars and steal one. He'd even listened to a song or two, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel. The roads were still bumpy as hell, and it was like the Island was telling him to go back. To fuck off, and he was not doing that.

He had to go talk to Dennis. Dennis would know what to do, that guy seemed to help him when life was fucking him over and over.

Dennis…Dennis was different but he was…Dennis helped him when no one else would.

The music had picked up it's pace, and was louder when he got closer to the village. He shook his head, and tried to focus. Jason rubbed his eyes some, trying to wake himself up more. His vision kept blurring, it was hard to pay attention. The trees from the jungle kept distracting him. He had no idea what lurked in there and that bothered him, he should have known the jungle he ran through it enough.

Buck Hughes could be in there, Hector the Predator could be in there. If Hector actually was in there and jumped out, if Hector captured him Jason would kick his own ass for that stupid ass mistake.

_Time for a history lesson, Jas._

Fuck history lessons.

"_Shit._" He whispered under his breath. Whether it was to the Island, to Buck, to even Hector or himself, he wasn't sure anymore. Jason was exhausted and trying to save his friends, to protect them all. It was the hardest thing he'd ever done in his entire life.

That was not him relaxing, Jason was far from relaxing. The very idea of being out in the open bothered him to no end, nagging in his thoughts and at his hands.

Jason finally got to the village, and headed straight to Dennis' house. He banged on the door some, already hearing the whispering of the people. Dennis answered the door at the fifth knock and looked just as surprised as the people in the village had before.

"Jason…I-" Dennis looked over him, noticing the tattered clothing and exhausted eyes "I was not expecting you so soon. Come in, come in." The door opened up a bit more.

Jason shoved himself through, walking inside the room. He stood in the middle of it, running his hands through his hair. His own bruises were barely healing, he should have probably taken some more medication from the Doc or something. His mind was racing, thoughts telling him to go back to the cave. That he should have never left. But what image did that send to everyone else?

That he was a fucking coward. That he had given up. He never gave up, he couldn't.

"What's wrong, Jason-"

"What's wrong?" Jason interrupted, actually laughing softly.

"Buck Hughes."

Jason turned to face him at him, staring for a moment before looking away. He curled his fingers into his palms. There was only warmth inside the room, but the heat was growing.

He could still hear people talking outside Dennis' place. He decided to ignore them for the time being. The tightening of his stomach started up again however he shook his head.

"Buck Hughes is hunting."

"Hunting, yes. I heard from the radio. Vaas let everyone know." Dennis nodded his head and walked over to the table. He picked up a few maps, and a few other papers, before sliding them under something. Dennis was always so secretive, and still carried that thick ass knife on his hip.

"Hunting me, right?" Jason folded his arms, tilting his head.

"Perhaps. Buck Hughes is a very sick man." He'd heard that one before, from Earnhardt.

He had to be strong here. He couldn't throw up after every single thing that bothered him. Then he'd be sicked all the time. His hair was still stuck to his face, and he felt hot again. It was always so hot on this island, even with the previous storming nights. The rain had come and gone so fast, he actually missed that.

"You do not need to worry. Hoyt will reel him in. He always does, Jason." Dennis had the gall to smile, arms out as if what they talked about was absolutely nothing.

That it meant nothing.

"Buck isn't someone to give up. I'm not stupid." Jason shook his head, running those hands through his hair again. It's suddenly so fucking hot.

Before Dennis could persuade him otherwise there was screaming from outside. Oh shit! Was that gunfire? Dennis looked away quickly, already heading to the door.

"Dennis-"

Dennis put his hand up, to silence him, cracking the door some "Oh shit. It is Hector. It's not good, Jason. He brought men with him. Shit. Hoyt is going to blow a fuse over this one."

He had never met the man himself, but from what he heard Hoyt was not the sort of person you just fucked over whenever you felt like it, or at all. Hoyt didn't sound all that close to anyone either, but he ran this place like a King. What was the saying again? With an iron grip, that was it, Hoyt had a strong iron grip too. Fuck. His fingers curled into his palms again, and his nails dug into his palms until it hurt.

He wanted it to hurt.

Jason's eyes widened. He'd been pretty damn careful in his opinion. Okay, maybe mowing down two cars that belonged to Vaas wasn't that clever but damn. Shit, what if he didn't get back to the others? Earnhardt would have a panic attack, as would everyone else and Keith…Keith needed him back.

"What do I do?" There was only one working door inside here.

They could both hear the shouting from outside. Hector was on top of a car from what Jason could see in the crack of the door. The man had a vest this time, shirtless underneath. Hector had a thick sawed off shotgun from the looks of it. Jason had learned a thing or two over the years.

"Holy shit, Dennis." Dennis shook his head, gently pushing him away from the door "I will handle this. You must hide, Jason." Dennis did not even look at him.

Jason backed away as far as he could, until he stood beside the gun machine or whatever the hell it was. He couldn't really remember but he could definitely here Hector's shouting from outside. The man sounded like he was starting up a protest for something, maybe that's why Buck liked him so much…

"Come on, Dennis. I know you're in there. I didn't come all the way here to watch a festival happened. If I wanted to do that, I could have just burned your village to the ground." Hector was raising his voice some, calling out for Dennis.

Dennis sighed, before slipping outside, shutting the door until it was only cracked behind him. Jason tried to glance at the crack without moving an inch, he didn't want to be seen.

"Hector. What are you doing here? Hoyt told Buck Hughes that—"

"Yes, yes, we all know what Hoyt tells us, don't we?" Hector hopped off the car, onto his feet.

Jason felt his heart pound harshly against his ribs, begging to be let loose. He grasped his shirt, twisting it some with his fingers. Shit, shit. He needed to get out of here before he was noticed. He sure as hell wasn't going to go back to Buck's House of Torment and knives, that sure as hell was not going to happen.

"Where is the boy?" Hector glanced at the cowardly people then back at Dennis. Hector looked so confident, tilting his head and smiling so sweetly at Dennis "Where is Brody?"

"Brody? I do not—"

There were only two shots but both nearly hit Dennis' feet.

"Do not make me ask again, Dennis." Hector's smile was gone. Hector's eyes were probably dark as hell by that time. Jason wasn't sure if he ever wanted to know what Hector pissed off looked like, not in his whole life, he'd be probably better off without knowing that.

"He came by earlier, but he ran off because I could do much. He's a runner, just like Vaas said." Dennis was a pretty damn good liar when he wanted to be. There was a few moments that passed while Hector approached Dennis, slow steps, still with that fucking confidence.

Jason could just barely see how Hector was smiling. That perfect, warm smile that could light up the world. That was the sort of smile one would never want to see on someone like Hector. He wasn't even sure if Hector had any real emotion in him either, Buck sure as hell didn't. All Buck liked was pain and…well, more pain. Oh, and knives and history. There was that too.

"Really?" Hector didn't sound like he believed Dennis all that much.

Dennis nodded his head though, and kept his ground.

Jason turned around, looking around. There had to be some way. He grasped the locked door beside the machine, but it wouldn't budge. His back was to the front door, not really looking but paying attention to what was being said.

"Are you really sure about that, Dennis? Because_ I _am personally sure you do not want a round of bullets resting in your gut." Hector chuckled softly before he glanced around. The birds chirped, and the skies were bright. Hector was probably thinking how great of a fucking day it was.

That _cheerful_ motherfucker.

"Your people are awfully scared of simple men coming into their village. What do they have to fear? Have you been telling stories again, Dennis?"

"Please, they have done nothing. Go, Brody is not here, I swear to you he is not."

Dennis shook his head slowly, and smiled "I would not lie to the great Hector of Rook Island. I know what you are capable of."  
"Oh, Dennis. Dennis." Hector acted as if were speaking to an old friend, a close friend.

Jason kept tugging at the locked door, before stepping over to the window beside it. He tried to make it budge, grunting softly. He had to be quiet, he'd be fucking caught if he was louder than a cough or a breath. His own breathing was starting to get harder and harder to do, his chest hurting, felt like it was burning much like his throat.

This was harder than it looked.

He tugged again, finally hearing a soft click. Thank god, it was opening. He slowly lifted it, parting the curtains from the side. Jason knew he'd probably have to squeeze through if he just—

Jason was ripped back by strong arms, one arm around his throat and even when Jason tilted his head back, he felt cool metal under his jaw. Shit, Hector fucking caught hi—

He whined softly, trying not to grunt or to move an inch as the knife pressed against his jaw more so. The metal was cold, and it made goosebumps spread over his flesh when Hector did that.

"Ah, ah, ah, Jason." Hector cooed into his ear, lips pressed against that cheek. The man's breathing was hot and heavy, like a lover's.

"Where are we going this fine morning? It's too lovely to spend inside, let's go and enjoy the outdoors, hm? That's what you should be doing."

Jason Brody was going to kick his own ass later on if he ever got the chance.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Foreplay  
Chapter seven

A/N: Joseph is an OC for the story, just a heads up on that.

* * *

Jason Brody knew it'd been a pretty fucking idea to put himself at Dennis' village right after he got his fine ass strapped down in the passenger seat with trigger happy Hector. He glared at nothing, tugging his wrists again but the rope burned him. He groaned, turning his head to the left.

They were passing all sorts of trees, and waters. It was awfully hot suddenly. His cheeks growing a bright pink by then…he just knew it. This was fucking ridiculous, beyond that. How could he be so fucking stupid? This was not how it was supposed to-

"Why so glum, chum?"

Jason got distracted by, of course, by fucking happy go lucky Hector. He looked at him, staring with slightly widened eyes. How could this guy be so happy all the time…so calm? This island was filled with wildlife and drug dealers and…christ.

"Fuck you."

The butt of a gun hit his face so hard.

Jason groaned, head tilting back but he felt the heat already, the blood starting to trail down from his nose. Goddamn Hector-

"Hey. Don't be like that, Jason. I thought we were having a pretty damn great day here." Hector glanced at him, then away, driving with one hand. He smiled still, hair whipping around some with the window.

That damn sunshine smile.

"I mean, damn. Look how bright and windy it is." Hector chuckled some, sliding his gun back into his hip holster. The driver, and he looked great at it, and the sidekick too. Hector filled the roles perfectly. In fact, Jason thought the boy deserved a nice hug…from a crowbar to the face.

What the hell was this guy doing? He looked out of place on the island, just like Brody did, like they all did. But Hector worked for Buck, like some sidekick. Yes, Mr. Buck, sir. No, Mr. Buck, sir.

_Please, Mr. Buck, sir._

Before Jason could even respond though, he felt the car jerk around a corner fast. He nearly fell out if it wasn't for the rope that only burned him again at the sudden movements. Jason began to shut his eyes but a hand hitting his thigh woke him right up.

"Hey, don't go taking a nap already. It's barely two pm." Hector felt the need to inform him of this. That hand gripped tightly at his thigh before moving away from Jason. Hector tucked some of his own hair before glancing at Jason again.

Jason missed the look of anger that flashed over that freckled face. It was gone within seconds though. Hector had that sunshine smile, the one that met his eyes. It was ironic really, such a bright smile for a creepy ass motherfucker. At least, that's what Jason Brody thought of Hector the Predator and his cheerfulness.

The freckled face man reached over, ruffling Jason's hair "And you're too damn cute to have your face busted up." Hector leaned away again, back to driving, this time with both hands.

Safety first, kids.

Jason couldn't believe this guy was real but he turned his head to the right slowly, to look at Hector. His blood began trailing down his lips. He was pretty sure his lip was split by that time.

"At least." Hector hummed for a few seconds "Until Buck gets a hold of you."

Jason had to laugh or he'd end up crying, his laugh broken. His throat felt sore. He couldn't hear what Hector said after but it was either a taunt or a curse—either one meant more pain. The bound man tried to move, turning his head a fraction of an inch, to get a better look at Hector.

Hector glared at something. Jason wasn't sure what exactly but that boyish charm was gone, replaced with a darkening of the eyes and a soft growl. The cars all jerked to a stop.

"Stay here." Hector was getting out of the car.

Jason frowned, lips split and weak but he did his best. He shifted, trying to turn his head again. This was bullshit. A cheerful voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Hey, buuuddy." A man's voice greeted Hector. Or maybe him. Jason's not sure.

"Don't fuck around. What are you doing blocking the road?" Hector sounded so pissed. His tone held so much resentment, a low tone and a growl. It was almost a mimic of Buck Hughes.

The birds flew overhead.

"Can't I enjoy a bright, fab day in the sun?"

Hector rolled his eyes, even scoffed "Don't play cute with me." He raised his gun slightly but it seemed the man die by move or flinch. In fact, the man laughed—it was full of warmth. It nearly made Jason feel better…but he remembered where he was. Fuck.

"My God, check that attitude at the door, Tor. I was just picking up Hoyt's package."  
Jason could have sworn the man was grinning ear to ear. He groaned again, trying to sit up. He can just see the man like that. He was a bit taller than Hector, slightly gruff looking facial hair..a nice five o' clock shadow kind of thing going on. He was handsome too…Buck's type…whatever that meant.

But maybe Jason was wrong.

Buck looks for freckled deviants. Not tall hot fucks with a machete on their shoulder.

"Packag—No!" Hector shouted that time.

"Wow." The man leaned back some, cocking an eyebrow "Rude much?"

Hector shook his head "He's Buck-"

"He's Hoyt's. No one bought Brody. They bought Keith." The man spoke softly, as if scolding him. Like Hector was a child.

Jason shifted enough to turn his legs to the side. That made everyone glance his way then back to whatever they had focused on before. The man sighed loudly, tired already from the conversation.

" C'mon. Look at the poor guy, he's like a guppy. He isn't going to survive you nonetheless Trigger Happy Pete." The man was growing impatient—Jason could hear how he was stressing the words.

"Hoyt-"

"Buck _works_ for Hoyt. Remember that, Care Bear?" There was a long silence.

Then suddenly there's a dagger at Jason's throat. Jason started to panic until he felt the rope fall from his throat and he's being tossed to the ground. The movements were harsh, cold and uncaring.

"I'm going to get _hell_ for this." Hector groaned, running a hand through his hair as he watched the man Jason couldn't see.

"Thank you for your cooperation, _mate_."

Someone was a sarcastic shit.

"I'm not kidding, Joseph."

Hector stood over him, sliding his dagger into his pocket. The Sun blinded his sight after that. Jason was dragged up to his feet, pulled to another car. There's another silence and he could see the man better.

This was Joseph? What was that-? The guy was grinning at him, sparkling eyes and all that bullshit. But Jason looked away, trying to look back at Hector or someone, anything and anyone. Jason could fill how his heartbeat felt his ears. The man wrapped his arms around him, a kiss to the side of Jason's head as if comforting him, but he still smiled "He won't get a hair hurt on his head okay? You can tell Buck it was my fault. None of your own. Hoyt demanded the B man."

Joseph smiled. Hector did not.

"Hugs and kisses, Care Bear." Joseph shoved Jason into the passenger seat of his own car, glancing back over his shoulder "Kiss to make it better." He blew a kiss to him, still smiling. Hector flipped him off.

But Joseph only laughed.

"Let's get you to the Big Man, huh?" Joseph hopped into the driver's seat "Then we can marathon Friends afterwards until we puke."

The cars revved their engines, and turned hard. Jason felt like his stomach was doing flops. He closed his eyes tightly but he only heard laughter.


	8. Chapter 8

The ride itself was long. It felt like hours on hours, and the blindfold over Jason's eyes didn't help matters. He felt each movement of the car. It would shake and hit potholes, letting them fall down for a split second. It made him feel sick in his stomach.

He wonders if Keith's still having nightmares, if Earnhardt was helping with that or not. If Liza was even doing alright herself, if Daisy was keeping it together to fix up the boat. They were all alone in that cave, all alone and scared. It was his job, his duty and he had fucked up. He made the mistake of going to Dennis' village. There wasn't anything safe about the place, no matter what Dennis said to him.

Jason thought he'd be safe there. That things would go okay, that they'd get to go home. That he could save all his friends on his own and looked where he was. In some stranger's car, going to fuck knows where and supposedly to Hoty himself. This was all sorts of fucked up and it hadn't even really begun to take its' toll on him, on any of them. Not really, this was different.

"Please-" Jason groaned, his head falling to the side. It made him only feel dizzy again.

The air in his lungs feel like fire really. He took a breath in and he has to hiss. It fucking stung. That wasn't like a bumble bee sting either. He would have scratched his chest, arms and whatever else. His feet nearly trip over the other, it was only the guidance of Joseph there that kept him from falling on his face.

Jason could feel the tiny pricking feeling in his toes too, and it was slowly spreading through his fingers. In his mind, he's telling himself how things will be okay even though he doesn't really believe it. Things always have a way of fucking up for them, just look at the island, look at Grant, look at Keith. Things would always be fucked up and there was nothing Jason could about that.

There's other things he begins to realize, like the hands on his shoulders. The hands aren't rough at first, they're like Grant's hands actually. They're super warm and felt like they…they felt safe in some weird way. He wasn't sure exactly why he thought that but it was the feeling that mixed with the knot inside him.

The surroundings are different, it is dark, there isn't a bright light shining into his blindfold. It could have been trees towering over them. The jungle was grand and was all over the island, maybe they were in a lower part of the jungle. Somewhere Vaas couldn't see.

"Sir…Whoever-"

"Joseph." The car suddenly came to a stop. There were a lot of people talking suddenly. All these noises filling Jason's ears again, that nauseous feeling growing and knotting.

A hand wrapped around Jason's arm, pulling him from the car. Hid wrists were still bound. Everything burned on his hands, especially around his wrists. The rope would probably leave burns on him. Fuck. This was beyond fucked up. Jason had no idea how many times he'd think that, over and over most likely.

There's more noises, others, some birds chirping. Jason swore he could hear gunfire. Even after all this, the idea of it made the hair stick up all over on his arms and neck. The grip on his arm tightened slightly.

"C'mon, hot shot." Joseph. That's his name. Jason would have to remember that. He Forhad no idea who the fucker was besides that the guy kidnapped him from his kidnappers and worked for Hoyt apparently. The guy also had a scruffy face.

That's it. That's all he knew. So much for being a observant hunter. The title wouldn't serve him much. What was it Buck said? The jungle didn't care who he was, or who he came from. It wasn't as if being a photographer would stop a speeding bullet or a knife slicing his arm. Though it had helped before, a time or two when needing to liberate posts. That was useful in it's own way.

Buck liked filming too.

So did Vaas.

He felt sick again.

There's sounds of shaking metal sliding open, a loud cringing noise. That kind of noise one get that hurts the ears horribly, like nails going across a chalkboard. It makes goosebumps all over Jason's arms. He's being shoved forward, the hand barely even moved on his back but Jason was stumbling forward.

He fell to his knees, in what he presumed was dirt and grass. The ground felt cold as his fingers pressed into it. There's cold and something wet…it felt slick. He hoped it was water. He believed with all his might it was just water.

…Fuck.

It wasn't water, was it?

Jason's already being yanked back up to his feet "Okay! Christ, I'm up-!" He heard a low chuckle in his ear. His heart jumped into his throat when there was a loud ass bang behind them. It echoed. Where were they? It was extremely quiet for a few moments.

Once he could get out of these bindings, he was going to kick someone's ass. He couldn't leave them alone at Earnhardt's. The Doc would think he had abandoned them. He…Jason needed to be there. To be there for him. Jason groaned as that knot inside his gut tightened.

Arms slid around him immediately in that silence. The warmth made him feel so nervous. Jason hadn't felt this nervous in a while. Sure, he felt fucked when Hector the Predator showed up at the village. That was different. This was…This wasn't—

"So. Seen any good movies lately?"

That made Jason start to struggle, trying to move out of the embrace. His wrists were still bound. There was a laugh that followed though. Joseph pat his shoulder, he hoped it was Joseph. He didn't even know if they were alone.

"You fucking-"

"Christ, Jason." Joseph scoffed. Jason was shoved a few more steps, then his arms felt cold. It was cold and just as slick. There was a snip sort of noise and rope fell with a soft thud onto the ground.

"I'm not Bambi and Flower, okay?" Joseph slid his fingers over Jason's face. The blindfold fell down too. There were bright lights shining into his eyes right away. Jason had to take long blinks to be able to see. They were inside…some kind of cave…or really run down building.

Jason had to look around quickly, trying to figure out where he was. His eyes finally settled on Joseph. The man had a big grin on his lips, it met his eyes actually. It went ear to ear, and never faltered.

"You son of a bitch." Jason's out if breath suddenly. It wasn't like he had just been dragged around for the day or anything. He's ready to strangle this guy but Joseph's walking a few steps off.

Joseph, still with that awfully cheerful smile, walked until he was beside a chair. It looked like something from a dentist's or…it looked really creepy. There were straps undone on it, and beside it was a tray of tools…surgeon gloves. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

Jason shook his head, fingers curling into his palms "I ain't a fucking show and tell project. I'm not sitting in that—Listen. I just want to get. off. this. island." He must have sounded desperate because the other guy was sighing softly. There's another silence.

_When you first looked at my face, what did you see?_

He wasn't sure if the asshole was ignoring him or not. For all Jason knew this Joseph had drugs in his system. Joseph could've been mad, sick fuck. Jason didn't have anything on him, no knives or gun, nothing. He's glancing around, for anything to grab.

There's nothing. Nothing he'd be able to get before Joseph was on him anyway. He was still half expecting Hoyt to walk through the front door. Joseph shook his head, even rolling his eyes and patted the seat.

"It's just to rest your legs. If I wanted to seduce you into some BDSM shit, I'd just dance." Joseph nodded for him, gesturing with one hand. It was like he was beckoning him into Hell. It wasn't much really, nothing like he could think of. Joe the Seducer. That's the title this guy seemed to hold.

Jason reluctantly walked over, head held high however he watched Joseph the whole time. That deep feeling in Jason was just sitting there in his gut…like weight. That's what started to scare Jason. He wondered if that feeling could stay there forever.

He sat down onto the chair, brushing his hair back. It didn't do much with the heat. It just made him feel worst. The leather made noises when he sat down. Jason grunted, brushing his nose with the back of his hand.

"Why are you helping me?"

Joseph's walking past him before he could blink. The man went to a table across the room, if it was even that, back to Jason. That's how Jason saw the mud…the red hand print on the man's jeans and shirt. He heard his heart thumping inside his chest. The sounds fill his ear. Christ, this wasn't right.

He tilted his head back some, drooped lids and relaxed breathing though he was far from that. He could pretend to be calm. If anything Jason knew how to pretend…right?

Even when Buck Hughes had—…had hurt Keith. Even then Jason hadn't harmed the man. Keep your temper in check, that's the first lesson Buck taught him. Temper tantrums will not get you anywhere. Just…make small talk. Make him feel like he's…he's-no…

None of this is right.

"How'd you meet Ernie?"

Ernie-?

Jason shook his head, he doesn't understand. His heart is still racing and the goosebumps are there. There's even water dripping from the cave…ceiling. It's dripping onto him. He sat up a bit more, glancing up at the ceiling for a moment then back at his company for the day.

"Ernie?"

"Earnhardt. Alec. You know." Joseph waved his hand in the air. What was he doin—Suddenly the static of radio was heard and it filled both their ears. It certainly filled Jason's ears. The static turned into voices. Joseph spun back around holding a rather wide grin.

"Ah ha!" Joseph clapped his hands together "There. It's working again."

"You have a radio?" Jason stretched, to glance over his shoulder. He can just see it, it's really old and looks dusted. How Joseph managed to get it to work was beyond his imagination. He looked at the man again.

Nothing stood out too much with him. The guy looked…like one of his own friends. A normal…average guy who went through hell. Maybe a little bit thin, thinner than Keith.

No real visible scars on his face save for one on his upper lip and another on his throat. The fuck did that happen-? It's after that that Jason notices he's wearing a loose buttoned up shirt, though it was still buttoned up wrong. Ripped of jeans, that suggests he's gone through bushes and all sorts of thorny shit.

"Oh…" Jason blinked and swallowed. It's not so hard to breath anymore. That feeling in his gut still laid there like a weight. A shrug of his own shoulders, and he took deep breath "Uh-He…I dunno him."

Dunno? What the fuck did that mean? Jason felt beyond stupid saying that, feeling tongue tied. He had to clear his throat harshly, like he was some sort of elderly person. He sounded like Hoyt. But Hoyt always sounded like he'd just been shouting.

"I'm not stupid, Jas."_ Jas…_

_Temper, Jas.  
_The seat he sat in was suddenly quite uncomfortable, it felt like he was sitting on something hot. His fingers rubbing at the arm rests which did little to comfort him. Jason swallowed, only to find his throat dry, it tasted disgusting.

"Why do you want to know so bad?" Jason narrowed his eyebrows, lips shook some. Even his nails bit down on the arm rests, breathing shaky for a moment. He took a deep breath.

"Why's it so damn important? Did Hoyt send you? To break me? Kill me? What? I'm not becoming some druggie worker for that son of a bitch."

"Shhhh." Joseph had a finger to his lips, turning back around. He's leaning over with a slight grin, tilting his head. Joe spread his hands over the table "_Listen_."

There was a piercing noise of static. It's only static at first. Then nothing for a few more seconds.

_"Eh, Joey? Joey, know ya there, mate."  
_Joseph glanced back, raised eyebrows and a faint curve of his lips. He tilted his head his head some, lips parting. He mouthed the word oh my, and looked back at the radio. His fingers brushing the top of it, dust collecting on his fingers.

Jason could feel how his stomach began it's daily routine of flops, tightening and loosening only to tight again. It made his fingers ache, it made his feet ache, everything on him ache. He tilted his head, glancing at the radio then back up at Joseph. Joseph was humming softly, fingers brushing the side of the radio.

"Maybe I should talk to him."

Fucker! Jason snapped his eyes on the radio, eyebrows narrowed and quite the deepened frown on his taller man shrugged his shoulders, gesturing to the radio "I mean, we're just being rude—"

"Don't fucking answer it." Jason's voice was sharp, and Joseph slowly looked at him. That was uncalled for, they need the quiet though it was doubtful that anyone would hear them in here unless they were Superman or some shit like that. There wasn't anything to stop the dripping though Jason ignored that, as if wet his shirt some, his cheeks, the water drops trailing down like silent tears.

The silence was only a second, maybe even less than that. Joseph widened his eyes some, tilting his head like he was questioning Jason's sudden snapping at him. They'd been on good terms since Jason arrived, hadn't they? This was ridiculous.

"Please…" Jason whispered, eyes pleading. He gripped the arm rests even tighter than before. The room was growing colder by the second, goosebumps going up and down Jason's body while his partner in the room seemed to be the least affected by this.

_"Hector here says you took my little friend away. Said Hoyt wants him. But we all know how much you like to play rebel with Hoyt."_

Jason shook his head, biting at his lower lip._ No, don't answer it. Don't fucking answer that radio. Don't do it. _That's all he can think about, don't answer it. His fingers back to gripping on the arm could only let out a shaky breath as he saw Joseph sit down at the desk, pressing a button "Hey there, Bambi."

There's a hiss. Whether it was Jason's or Hector's, the noises just seemed to blend together. Jason hoped that Hector wasn't with Buck, at least there could be that, right? There could be that. He swallowed again, tilting his head back, eyes shut tightly for a split second. The burning sensation that had been around his wrists went to his chest, rising up to his throat. He didn't feel like throwing up any time soon.

Jason opened his eyes again, leaning forward, glancing at him. He could see how Joseph grinned.

_"Ah, there you are. Thought you might be bein' rude, mate."  
_  
"Rude?" Joseph scoffed, jokingly "No, not me. I always have time for my favorite teacher."

For fuck's sake, Joseph. Jason shook his head, looking off to glare at something else instead. There wasn't enough anger inside him to tackle Joseph in hopes of turning off the radio. The dripping from the ceiling continued, not exactly making his shirt soaked but close to it.

_"Did you take my prize, Joseph, dear?"  
_"I have no idea what Hector's talking about. I was only doing what Hoyt instructed."

Joseph cleared his throat, staring at his new bestie. He eyed up Jason's feet, slowly up that fine body to that face. Jason needed a shave probably. There was a shifting of his feet, and Joseph walked a few steps closer. He shook his head "No, Hoyt told me to fine the pretty little boy and I did. You didn't buy Jason. You bought Keith. Just because Jason has a nice ass doesn't mean you can take a chunk of it."

_"I think we both know what happens when I take chunks out of things, Joey."  
_There's a silence on their part though, and Joseph's starting out at nothing. Joseph didn't say much for a few moments then cleared his throat, shutting his eyes. He seemed to hesitate but took in a deep breath "Brody ran off around the time we got past Medusa's."

Wha—

Jason looked at him so quickly, staring, slightly widened eyes. He shook his head but a hand went up, fingers silencing him "Sorry, Bambi. You're gonna have to go a huntin' somewhere else, 'kay?" And then Joseph reached over, clicking off the radio. The man looked at him, and had not so much a grin than a faint smile.

"Looks like someone's middle name is lucky." Joseph spoke softly though it felt a bit empty. The slight twist of his lips, and Jason kind of felt bad for the guy. It was a few seconds but Jason saw how Joseph just…let go of the radio's cord, letting it fall some. He watched the man's feet, as the man walked over.

A pat to his cheek "You just…sit here. I'm gonna go find Alma." Joseph muttered it under his breath really, patting Jason's shoulder as he walked off. Jason watched him leave, slowly hearing how the footsteps faded away and the odd, gruffy company he once had was gone.

He shoved himself up and off the chair quickly, grunting in pain. He placed a hand at his side, walking towards the table, If he could get a hold of Dennis, then maybe he could get back to Earnhardt. Or he could get a hold of Daisy, fuck his side hurt. He looked down, trying to see. He had to move a few steps to the side, stumbling a bit here and there. A few rocks on the ground were making it hard for him to keep balance.

He looked at his hand…fuck was that blood? Oh fuck.


	9. Chapter 9

Jason woke up to a bright light shining down on him. There was only light shining at first then it was a cigarette. The smoke wasn't blown in his face luckily. Instead it was blown in the air and that was how Jason realized who it was. The scruff gave it away, that sweat obvious.

Was it hot? It suddenly felt hot. Shit. He began to move, to try and sit up but he was patted on his shoulder. It's a rough feeling though warm-not hot like Buck's touch.

There went Jason's heart again. Thumping loudly against him, the same ribs that ached and felt like fire when he breathed in.  
Whoa.

The room felt really shaky for a moment there. His vision blurring for a few seconds before he shook his head. This was all sorts of fucked up. He felt like he could hear colors. This is so fucking…wrong.

"Wha…" Those dried lips opened partially but the sentence died off soon as it had started. His stomach is already burning, much like the inside of his ears. What was going on? Was he still with Joseph-?

_Oi, Jas. Rise and shine._

N—No. Don't think of him, Jason repeats the thought five to eight times before he glanced in the corner of his eye, noticing the cigarette there in between the man's fingers. He felt sick. Jason closed his eyes, shaking his head "Fuck. Joseph…"

A hand patted his cheek which went with a soft chuckle following the gesture. Jason made a face, wrinkles on his nose and lips pressed together firmly. He shook his head, turning his head away but other than that he couldn't do much moving without aching all over.

He parted his lips, smacking them for a moment then licking. Jason swallowed only to find a dry throat as his reward. Jason blinked a few more times before turning his head away, eyes shutting slowly.

"Hey, buuuuuddy!" The over cheerful man seemed way too excited. Joseph was always too damn smiley. Buck use to say that mouth could get him into trouble or good graces.

But Jason didn't know that. Did he? Not yet anyway.

"You know, you're awfully pretty. No wonder Buck likes you."

Hands rubbed at Jason's shoulders. That sent sharp pains through his fingers and arms. He wasn't sure if he could feel his toes yet.

"Fuck you…" Jason managed to open his eyes, coughing harshly. He sounded like he was dying rather than just waking up.

His fingers brushed over his side…a bandage. It feels like someone used cheap tape to hold it down.

_I should cane you for that, I really should._

"That's not really roommate friendly, man. You have to really recheck that personality if you're planning on living to tomorrow."

Joseph rolled his eyes, walking past him back over to the radio on the shady ass looking table. Jason was pretty sure blood stained it. He strained himself trying to sit up but he can't. His stomach felt like it had been set on fire each time he moved.

"Joseph…Joseph…wh—…" Jason swallowed, throat still dry. He was quiet for a moment or two as he tried to catch his breath again.

His hand reached, was his hand bandaged too, fingers moving slowly…barely. The room isn't like Buck's. There aren't any twinkling, horrible lights. He gave up and laid eventually back down properly. There wasn't time to keep wasting energy.

His friends…needed him…

"I see that you're healing." Joseph's moving things around. All Jason hears are noises of glass, clinking and clacking. He's not sure but he thinks Joseph's brought beer with him. Fuck. This wasn't the time-

"So, how come you love pissing off the Australian?"

Jason laid back down, hand on his chest and eyes shut. He's exhausted. Of all things he'd like to think of, Buck is not one of them. Doubted he'd ever want to think of that monster. But the light behind him is still bright as hell even with his eyes shut.

There's static. Was Joseph messing with the radio? He can hear others…other than the glass and radio. Another few steps and another someone's leaning over them. Whatever sort of chair he laid in, it always made cringing noise no matter how Jason moved. It was no different when someone pressed against him.

There are hands are brushing his hair back and touching his chest, hand over his.

"You know…" Hector. Joseph sounds like Hector when he talks like that. There's a difference though. It lurks like a fucking shadow but Jason knows what is. Hector sounds like a fucking liar and Joseph tells the truth.

He just knows…

Joseph isn't being nice just to hurt him. A tiny voice tells Jason he's been fooled before though. He's been lied to easily…he believed Buck, hadn't he? Jason felt sick. The lights flickered, more static. He still isn't sure where he is.

The idea of the cave suddenly sounds so appealing.

"You're lucky." Joseph is doing something Jason can't see. The man's back to him yet he can see hands moving. More sounds from the radio, it crackles in Jason's ears.

There's shouting from afar, maybe something in Spanish-Jason's not sure. The ringing in his ears is starting up again. He had to close his eyes "Joseph…" The name sounds slippery on his lips.

There's_ static_.

"I heard you the first time, Alma!" Joseph's voice raised in volume but he's not angry. There's almost an unreal feeling to it…like siblings maybe. Jason's not sure. The table kept cringing. Another flickering of the lights. Even with his occasional blurring of vision, he can see a woman coming over.

"_I told you_. Fucking told you, Joey. Why can't you listen to me?" Jason's having a hard time figuring out what she looks like but he can hear her.

"We shouldn't keep him. He's Jason Brody. He's wanted." The woman's upset. More than upset. She's got dark hair, it's messily tied up. It was hard to focus…maybe she's a native to the island.

Jason groaned, pushing himself up onto his elbows. His elbows hurt, they feel rough…most likely are scarred up too. He is sure he's missing something here. There's other things that go through his mind, in a blur, like that nauseating feeling from before. Like how he has to really pee and how he is thirsty.

But no…Jason also…He has to see, to get up or something was going to happen. He didn't feel like throwing up water again. His head is buzzing, throbbing in one spot of his head. The movement made him dizzy. Super.

"For fucking sake!" Jason managed to get it out. This was fucking ridiculous. Something had to be done and if go-lucky Joseph wasn't gonna fucking say anything-

The woman's the first to look at him. Her eyes widen and she's suddenly in his face "Don't you fucking talk to me like that. You hear me, you little bitch. Joey saved you and you say nothing but-"

Joseph rolled his eyes, taking a few steps. The man placed his hands on the woman's shoulder. The gesture isn't rough like it was with Jason Brody though. Of course not. It felt like Jason's throat is on fire. His fingers grasping the bandage on his side.

"Hey, hey. Jason's hurt. See? Bandage. It's the pain. That's all." Joseph spoke softly to her "Come on, Alma."

Alma? This was Alma? Fuck that.

Jason took a deep breath, another stab of pain went through him. His fingers spread over his bandage as he watched them both. They're fucking talking as if he's not here, as if he doesn't exist.

"Fine. If Hoyt finds out." Alma whipped around, poking Joseph's chest harshly as she could manage "It is your ass."

"As usual?" Joseph's smile is faint.

When the man looked at Jason, he's still trying to sit up and keep himself up. The movements are rough and clumsy, Jason's eyelids are already drooping. Joseph sighed and walked over, letting go of Alma "Alma. Could you get some ice and cloths-"

"The fuck should I help him? He hurt Vaas…"

"And you fucked Vaas over when you stabbed him in the arm for coke." Joseph still doesn't show any anger at all. Those eyes are checking Jason over, eyeing up that side and those arms. Jason felt dizzier, starting to lay back down again. His own eyes staring at the light. No, this isn't…Dennis…Citra-

"Joseph. That's my name. And your name is-?" Joseph spoke as if he were a child. He's not a child. He's far from it. Jason wants to say all these things but nothing comes out. Joseph's brushing his hair back while Jason let's his head fall to the side, eyes drooping shut and opening again and again.

"Jas…M'name is Jason Brody." He slurs his words and shut his eyes. However they open again, that time his eyes caught a glimpse of Joseph's hip. The man's shirt is rising some, a scar-no wait…a burn mark is showing. Was that a fucking stag? Oh shit, that looked like Keith's. Oh shit. Wha-

"Joseph…What…" Joseph looked up, feeling his head being pulled back, hands on his cheeks. He felt so hot, his cheeks flushed perfectly but Joseph looks worried. Alma isn't there anymore, or at least Jason thinks she's not. The lights don't flicker as much. That's good, right? Lights don't flicker.

"You got a stag on your hip, man." Jason finds himself slurring again but Joseph heard him.

_He fucking knows it._

"That's right. I do." Joseph's still stroking his hair "Alma!" But then his eyes are back on Jason. The room tilts then stops again, just like before. It could be a fever, or something weird island sickness. Jason doesn't really know if he cares or wants to know in the first place. Not like it'd help him save his friends or anything.

"How?"

Joseph shakes his head "Another story, for another time, my friend."

"You're lucky…" Jason whispers it before shutting his eyes again then opening them. It's hard to swallow.


End file.
